


A Master of His Craft

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, The Repair Shop
Genre: Deliberately Distracting Someone, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Neck Kissing, ear biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Does anybody else love BBC's The Repair Shop as much as I do? Isn't it just the most joyous, heartwarming programme?A sweet, humorous drabble where Jay enjoys distracting Steve from his extremely fiddly work.
Relationships: Jay Blades/Steve Fletcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Master of His Craft

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

He'd wound the spring up completely, squeezed the miniscule coil until it was tightly packed, and if he could just fit it into the mechanism now; he bit his lip and held his breath, diving into the tiny space with his tweezers, and--

"--How's it going, Steve - mi'old mucker?" a hand slapped his back and the spring unfurled, pinging into the distance. It _had_ been going fine, up until now. The clock expert looked up at the man. "Not the best time, Jay," he smirked.

Instead of retrieving the spring, Steve tried again this time, but with a little cog which needed to be fitted within the item.

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted you at a bad moment," Jay grinned against Steve's ear and gently nibbled it. Naturally, Fletcher quickly dropped the fiddly piece once again, and he felt Blades snigger as his mouth's attention moved onto his neck.

"You're not helping," Steve couldn't stop himself from chuckling slightly, "Just because you've finished _your_ work. Why don't you go and bother one of the others? One of the more playful, younger fellas? I don't know why you bother with an old codger like me anyway."

"_Because_..." Jay paused, kisses now reaching Steve's collar-bone, "I know a man who's good with his hands when I see one..."


End file.
